


Growing to Miss You

by Tolumnia



Series: Growing Fond of You [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Horticulture!Vlad, M/M, college!danny, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolumnia/pseuds/Tolumnia
Summary: AU where Vlad was not such a big idiot, and actually became Danny's mentor early on.  (This is the "backstory" to Second Chance, but can be viewed as its own oneshot)Danny is back home after graduating from college, and he decides to stop in and see how a certain someone is doing.see endnotes for updates and additional info.*Rating may change due to later chapters, but for now T.





	Growing to Miss You

 It had been rather quiet in Amity park the past few years, and Danny Phantom was figuring out how to spend his extra time patrolling the quiet streets. He flew through downtown, and the mainstreet district, with no signs of ghostly chaos. Flying a bit higher in the sky he noticed he was fairly close to the upscale part of town, Polterheights. Figuring he could see if Vlad Masters was home, Danny took off towards the mansion. It had been quite a while since the last time they’ve seen each other. Danny had recently graduated from college, and moved back home to Amity park.  
 Over the years, Danny has actually matured into a rather handsome young man. After spending a few semesters in college as well as having Vlad as a mentor, the boy had developed into an intelligent, and fine young man, with a few extra inches as well. Having Vlad as a mentor greatly impacted young Daniel’s life. He has for the most part gained control of his ghost powers and has a much deeper understanding of how they work, thanks to Vlad. He also graduated among the top in his class at the end of high school, this was due to Vlad Masters privately tutoring him each week to assure the boy had the adequate resources, and time to finish school. At first, Daniel was highly uncomfortable that he couldn’t be able to save Amity park, but he still had Sam and Tucker keeping him posted about the ghost activity. A few times in the beginning Danny had believed the tutoring as a ruse by Vlad, however after escaping and bailing on a few tutoring sessions he received quite an earful from Vlad Masters. The man had always stressed the importance of education. Even with ghost powers, one must to be intelligent enough to understand when and how to use them, and to keep in mind how they can affect the world around you. Whenever Danny was caught slacking off or trying to escape, he always received an earful on the importance of education by Vlad. Eventually Daniel added Vlad to the Ghost patrol chat group, and anytime a spector interfered with Daniel’s tutoring, Vlad simply sent a clone out to handle the situation. And over time, Daniel stopped checking his phone after arriving at the manor. Having Vlad, or at least his clone, which was still probably more powerful than the youth, at the time, gave Danny piece of mind that their city was safe, and he could devote his full attention to learning and controlling his powers. As the years went on and a rhythm began to develop between the two, which wasn't all that bad, at least Vlad was able to mentor the youth into a well rounded individual. Daniel seem to soften the sharp edges that protected the older halfa for so many years, and their time spent together became much more enjoyable for both parties. With a gradual decrease in lecturing, and a bit more fun every now and then.  
 As Danny approached the mansion, he could sense Vlad nearby, his core pulling him to the rear of the mansion, where a small greenhouse sat. He could sense the other halfa inside, drawing in closer, he could remember the first time Vlad showed him the greenhouse. It was towards the end of summer two years ago, in Danny’s sophomore year of college. Danny had been waiting on the front porch for Vlad to get back from an afternoon corporate lunch. When Vlad finally pulled up to the mansion in his black corvette, Danny jumped off the stairs. By the time he reached the car, Vlad had circled around it and handed him a small box, from the back seat. Inside the box there were several different potted herbs, some tags read oregano, others read mint, and parsley.  
 The young man halted in his tracks, “Uhh, What's this?”, he asked.  
 Vlad sighed, “They're presents from my staff today”, he replied back, emerging from the car with another, slightly larger box, this one filled with more potted flowers. Vlad locked the door to his car and led the young man up the porch. Vlad paused at the door, his fingers resting on the key in the lock, Danny paused behind him. Apprehension filling the older man as he cleared his throat, “Daniel, would you mind following me to the back? I’d like to put these away before we begin today's lesson”. Although Daniel has been frequenting the mansion for several years now, Vlad hasn’t really shown him the backyard, though he’s sure the boy has seen it in passing through the years.  
 Danny shrugged, “Sure”, as the older halfa turned the key and lead them through the mansion, into the back. There was a large, mostly clear structure, the walls were frosted glass, but one could tell enough by the vague outlines and colours, that the structure was filled with plants, much like the one Sam has. Vlad unlocked the door and held it open for the young Fenton to enter. Unlike the time he saw Sam’s greenhouse, Danny was astonished by the unique variety of plants in Vlad’s greenhouse. There were fragrant herbs and flowers on every bench. And there were at least 40 rows of benches in the greenhouse, a narrow walkway cut each of them in half.  
 “You can set them down here, I'll take care of them tomorrow morning”, Vlad stated as he set down the larger box on a small table near the door. But Danny was entranced, and didn't hear a word that was said, lost in the moment, he was unconsciously starting to walk down some of the benches, the box, long forgotten in his arms. Vlad just smiled fondly, as he closed the gap, watching Danny lost in wonder as he walked down one row lined with exotic, colourful flowers. Moving silently behind to the boy, until he was right behind him, placing both of his large hands over the boy’s as he scooped the box up and over Daniel’s head, to place it softly on a bench beside them. Large hands resting on small shoulders, Vlad leaned in close behind the boy’s ear. “Ah, I see you’ve found my orchids.”  
 Danny jumped a bit at the realisation of how close Vlad had gotten, feeling a warm breath ghost over his ear, but he remained trapped under the large hands as Vlad pointed out certain ones, “That white one, I received last Christmas from one of the managers at a corporate party. The yellow one over there, it’s a oncidium, looks kind of like a popcorn flower, right? Well I think it looks more like a bumblebee, honestly.” Able to elicit a giggle from his student, Vlad could only find himself begin to smile as he went on, “Oh you see that green one that looks like a vine, that’s vanilla, those pods can be picked in a few weeks.”  
 Danny’s excitement grew, as his curiosity beginning to take over, “Hey Vlad, do you make your own vanilla?”.  
 “Why yes I do. Isn’t my vanilla ice cream, the best you’ve ever had?”, the elder boasted. “It is however, a labour of love, my dear boy.” A gentle smile grew on the older halfa, as he calmly spoke about his plants. They were his meditation over the years, and he found great joy in caring for them.  
 Danny blush a bit, “Well it’s fun to learn something new. I didn’t even know that vanilla came from an orchid to be honest.”, followed by a soft chuckle, and as the boy rubbed his arm in nervousness. And then Vlad began to point out a few more of the orchids, and Daniel found himself mesmerized by their beauty. The embarrassment and nervous feelings, forgotten in the moment as Danny’s eye followed each flower that Vlad had pointed out, their exotic colours and shapes mesmerized the boy as he listened to each story. Most of the orchids were presents from some meeting or corporate gathering, a few were rare gems he had collected overseas, or in auctions.  
 As the two neared the far end of the bench, Vlad remembered a particular gem he had received several years ago from an acquaintance. “Daniel, do you see that odd, fuzzy, dark red flower at the end?”  
 The boy’s eyes wandered through the bench searching for the next flower that Vlad would describe, “You mean the really weird tiny one at the end?”, not entirely sure if that was the one.  
 Vlad smiled mischievously, “Yes, why don’t you tell me what it smells like.”, he grinned, “Go on, have a sniff”. Danny shrugged, but still eagerly made his way to the small potted plant, it was one of the oddest flowers he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if he was looking at several petals or several flowers clustered at the tip, each point had long tapered ends. It looked like a dull yellow, with dark red stripes running down to the tips. Danny looked back briefly towards Vlad, as if confirming, the right plant. Vlad  nodded lightly, as Daniel bent down to take a whiff of the unusual flower.  
Danny almost fell back on the bench behind him, “HOLY FUCK VLAD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT?!”, He managed to shout as he attempted to find shelter for his nose within his shirt. Muffled cries escaped as he pinched his nose with his shirt, “That thing reaks worse than when my dad broke the toilet.”, tears almost welling in his sky blue eyes.  
 Vlad had made his way over to the boy, still sitting on the ground from his hasty retreat from the putrid smelling flower. Offering a hand to help the younger one to his feet, light chuckles escaped his lips, as he tried to hide behind a closed fist. “That my boy is a bulbophyllum rothschildianum orchid, they are known for their odd beauty and wretched smell.” He chuckled lightly between the last few words, “However, perhaps you have a bit more keen sense of smell than I anticipated.” With Danny back on his feet, “Perhaps we should begin the real lesson for today?”, Vlad stated, as he began to make his way out of the green house.  
 Danny was quick to follow and gave the older halfa a soft punch to the arm, “That was for making me smell your garbage flower.”, he said, hiding his face under his long bangs. The younger halfa paused in the doorway, one last look before he was forced to leave, “Hey Vlad, Are you gonna call me before you make vanilla?”  
 Vlad was just outside, and he smiled back at the youth, “If you want me to, I will.” And with that he locked the door to the green house, and brought a hand up to rest on the youth’s back as he escorted him back into the mansion to begin the lesson.  
 That was two years ago, currently Danny was hovering above the greenhouse, he could still smell the fragrant herbs and flowers inside as he slowly landed on the ground, transforming back into Fenton. He tapped lightly on the door before opening it, “Hey Vlad! You in here?”, he called. Vlad was off to the left wall, his back turned to the door. He seemed off in his own little world, and Danny took the opportunity to attempt to sneak up on his mentor, trying to hide the presence of his ghost core. However just shy of pouncing range, he felt a familiar large hand on his shoulder.  
 “Are you still trying to scare me Daniel?”, A chill ran down the youth as he was caught completely off guard by his mentor.  
 “Doesn’t hurt to try”, he shrugged. “Guess some things never change”, he stated as he transformed back into Fenton.  
 Vlad seemed amused that some things never change, “Oh really?”, he grinned. The other Vlad, the one Danny tried to scare, who had been repotting flowers, suddenly scooped up a handful of soil and threw it at the boy. “Guess you still haven’t remembered to watch your back”, the elder chuckled as he stood up, and two Vlads merged seamlessly back into one. Receiving a swift light punch to the arm, from the youth, as he dusted the soil from his hands. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit, Daniel?”  
 Danny paused from dusting soil off his back to answer the question, “I was just in the area”, glancing away from Vlad’s deep, piercing blue eyes, “And I thought, ‘Hey, it’s been a while, why not stop in and see if you’re home.”, as he began to trail off, not knowing where to stop. And Vlad just watched in amusement as he let the youth blabber on.  
 “Well, as you can see, I’m doing just fine, Daniel.” Although Vlad still lived a mostly secluded life, he seemed more at peace in the past few years. Danny would like to attribute that positive change to his added company in Vlad’s life. And it did worry the young man each semester, when he would have to leave again for classes. It wasn’t so much that the boy thought Vlad would return to his wicked ways, it was more so that he worry the man would be lonely without his presence. The two spent many years with each other, and at times Danny found himself spending more of it with Vlad, than his friends. Since the three youths were going to separate colleges, and going into different careers. The trio still found time for weekly phone calls and messages each month.  
 Glancing at his wristwatch, Vlad offered Danny, the chance to stay for dinner, and since it had been a while, this would be a good opportunity to for the two to catch up. After the two finished dusting themselves off, they headed back into the mansion. Vlad went straight to the kitchen sink to scrub his hands and arms. Danny followed, bumping the elder with his hip, to squeeze a spot for himself at the sink. “So, anything you particularly miss me cooking?”, Vlad inquired. Danny was still washing his hands in the sink, as Vlad moved to inspect his fridge.  
 Danny though a bit, he missed eating everything Vlad made. Perhaps, most of all he missed the days when Vlad would make them dinner after a long day of training, “What about hamburgers or steak?”  
 Vlad hummed a bit from behind the fridge door, “Well, I have steaks, but if you want to help me grind them, I’ll make burgers.” Danny had always loved helping Vlad in the kitchen, and through the years, he’s learned the basics and even mastered a few of Vlad’s signature dishes.  
 “You know I never turn down a burger night.”, Daniel teased, and Vlad started to gather ingredients from the pantry, as Daniel washed the blood off the steaks and place them on a clean plate. “Hey Vlad, where do you keep the meat grinder?”, he asked as he began to open cabinet doors, in search of the device.  
 Vlad was busy still gathering ingredients, “Check under the island, the door under the cutting board”. Daniel, turned around, and sure enough it was tucked away underneath a shelf, which held other miscellaneous cooking tools and devices. Danny set the heavy metal grinder on the other side of the counter, beside the cutting board, leaving ample room for Vlad to prep the vegetables. Vlad finished gathering ingredients, his arms full, as he set them down on the counter. A lone onion attempted to roll off, but Daniel’s quick reflexes caught it before it hit the ground. “At least your reflexes haven’t dulled, in absence of our training.”  
 “It’s not like I don’t train without you. I still keep up most of the daily routine.” the youth stated, tossing the onion up and down in his hand, before giving back to Vlad. “But, since I graduated, and I’m back in town”, Danny’s voice became shy, “I was wondering if you can still spar with me”.  
 Vlad was busy chopping the onion and some potatoes, “Daniel, as I’ve stated before, to you, I would be more than happy to mentor you far beyond the educational standard.”, he stated as he finished up with the onions. “Well then, Daniel can you get a few plates from the cabinet, that is if you remember which door they’re behind”, he teased, as he began slicing the potatoes into wedges.  
 Danny rolled his eyes, “Well if you didn’t rearrange everything since I left for college, I should be able to find them, frootloop”. Placing a few plates beside the cutting board, just as Vlad finished up with the potatoes. Scooping the veggies onto separate plates, vlad began to cut the steaks into small strips to be grinded.  
 “Good job, Little badger. Now don’t forget to put a bowl there to catch the meat.”, Vlad retorted with a grin. Their little nicknames were one of the few things they couldn’t let go of from the past. And although they began as insults, over the years they’ve become terms of endearment towards each other. And cooking together brought back fond memories for the two.  
 Back in high school, when Daniel was still stubborn and obstinate towards Vlad. The man found cooking to be the godsend solution to his problem bonding with Daniel. It was somewhat by accident too, as Vlad recalled, since he usually had Daniel study in the den or a spare bedroom while he prepared dinner for the two, before dropping the boy off at home. One particular evening the boy had stumbled into the kitchen, complaining he was hungry already. Vlad had mostly everything prepared, but was in the process of whisking egg whites into a meringue. Danny kind of just stood in the doorway, watching the man whisk the egg whites into stiff airy peeks. “Daniel, aren’t you supposed to be studying, I told you I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.”, Vlad stated bluntly.  
 Danny could feel his stomach rumbling, “But I’m hungry now Vlad, can’t I just get a snack or something?”, he whined, making his way to the fridge.  
 The older halfa sighed, defeated, “Just have a seat at the counter, I’ll get you something.” Vlad turned around to grab a plate from the cabinet, and then proceeded to the stove to scoop some mashed potatoes from a pot, drizzling a hefty amount of gravy. Then he opened the oven, and placed a nice large steak next to the mashed potatoes. “Here”, Vlad handed the boy the hot plate, “You know where the forks are”.  
 Although Danny was starving, he was a bit apprehensive to eat without Vlad, “Are you gonna eat too?”, he inquired.  
 Vlad sighed lightly before returning to pour the meringue over a pie, “Once I put this in the oven, I will”. Setting the timer for 10 minutes, “Make sure to give this to your parents, you can have some when you get home.” And after placing the pie in the oven, Vlad made a plate for himself, choosing to stand and eat near the boy, than to take the seat next to him.  
 They were fond memories for Vlad, nights when Daniel was interested in something the man did. Eventually, as Daniel finished most of his homework early, Vlad would let the boy spend his extra time assisting him in the kitchen. Cooking was a good set of skills the boy would eventually need in life as he became more independent.  
 “Hey Frootloop! Frootloop, you in there?”, Danny called. Vlad immediately jumped back from his memories.  
 “What Daniel?! Can a man not think.”, Vlad hissed, as he returned to sauteing the potatoes. The man would never admit he was daydreaming, but he was already flustered, and Danny could probably guess why.  
 “Alright, whatever Frootloop, I finished grinding the meat. Did you want me to mix anything inside?”, as he showed Vlad his work.  
 Vlad handed the boy a few eggs and a small bag of bread crumbs. Danny mixed the ingredients with is hands, as Vlad added a few other seasonings to the mix. The two chatted a little as they shaped the meat mixture into patties. Vlad fired up the stove, and placed the first two a sizzling hot pan. Danny gathered the condiments from the fridge, and ripped a few leaves of lettuce.  
 As Vlad finished cooking, and Danny began plating the dishes, the boy wondered, “Are we eating at the island or the table?” Which was another way of Danny asking, if Vlad prefered to sit or stand for his meal.  
 Vlad pondered the idea himself, but figured this was more a special occasion, “We can use the table, it’s been a while since we’ve had a real dinner there.” Danny always set the table so the two were seated on either side of the corner. Once he set the table so they were directly across from each other, and Danny had the hardest time trying to not stare at the man. He found if they sat at an angle, it was still easy to hold a conversation, while also being able to avoid direct eye contact.  
 With the table set, and vlad ushering in a hot plate of freshly made hamburgers in one hand and a bag of buns in the other. Danny had set the table, with condiments and a small side dish of sauteed potato wedges and string beans. It was just like old times, the ones Vlad missed the most before Daniel had left for college. As they each made their plates and burgers, Vlad attempted to initiate the conversation.  
 “So, Daniel what are you plans now that you’ve graduated?”, he inquired.  
 Danny figured this would eventually come up, so he figured he might as well talk it over with Vlad. “Well I figured I should start looking for a job around here, save up a bit”, he trailed off a bit again as he started to push his food around his plate. “And, I was figuring on moving out of Fenton works.” The older half raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Daniel. “Not that anything is happening at home.”, he quickly injected, “Mom and dad have been really cool, but they’re still a little over productive, and I would like to have a place of my own.” Vlad just continued eating his hamburger, occasionally glancing at the young man beside him. “I was thinking of renting out that studio on corner of Fourth and Main street”  
 After finishing off his first burger, and in the process of making his next, Vlad finally spoke again, “So, are you serious about wanting your own place, or moving away from your parent?”, the elder questioned.  
 Which left Danny a bit perplexed, “Aren’t they the same thing?”  
 Vlad placed his hamburger on a clean section of his plate, away from his sides, folding his hands together and placing them at the edge of the table, “If you truly want your own place, I know several realtors, who would be more than happy to help you find a place within your budget, whether its renting or eventually buying.” Danny, was interested, but not as ecstatic as one would think, so Vlad continued with his second offer. “However, if you simply just want to move out, you are more than welcome to move in here, I kept your room the same as ever.”, and he took a light sip of water as he awaited the boy’s response.  
 That last part was everything Danny had dreamed of the past few years, a life with Vlad, but he had to try and play it cool. “If I moved in, how much would rent be?”, he asked.  
 Vlad sat back again in his chair before picking up his fork, “I wouldn’t charge you rent, I make more money, than you will possibly ever earn within your lifetime. However, you can assist me in maintaining this manor, as your cost for living here.”  
 “So, you would let me live here, basically rent free, as long as I help with the upkeep around here?”, the younger halfa restated.  
 The older halfa’s eyes were a bit playful as he looked back, clearing his throat, “Yes, I believe you are entitled to the money you earn, and may spend it whichever way you like.” Vlad had finished his plate and briefly stood up to place it in the sink before heading to the fridge to refill his glass of water. “It’s a lot to consider but either path you choose, I would be more than willing to assist you.”, he ended, a soft warm smile radiating from the elder as he pressed his back against the fridge door.  
 Danny didn’t really need time to consider the offer, but he still didn’t want to seem too enthusiastic about possibly moving in with Vlad. “Hey, Vlad.”, the older halfa glanced up, “If I did move in here, will you still teach me?”  
 Vlad began walking back to his seat at the table, “I can, if you want. Though I’m not sure what more I can teach you, Little badger. You, yourself must master your core, and since I have completely different elements than you, I’m afraid I cannot be of much help.”  
 It’s true that Vlad seemed to possess the elements of lightning and fire, the later being his most powerful asset. On the other hand, Daniel seemed to only possess the elements of snow and ice, though Vlad theorised he may also have a vibration or wave element, since his ghostly wail is amplified beyond belief. Even Ember can't hold a candle to his flame, and Vlad even through all these years has never been able to duplicate Phantom’s ghostly wail.  
 “Well, it doesn’t have to be ghost related stuff, I miss when you would teach me how to cook. I’ve gotten a lot better since high school.”, he boasted, and they both laughed a bit. “But seriously, I would really love to move in here.”  
 Vlad hummed, “If that’s the case I did kept your room the same as before you left. You may however want to get rid of your old clothes. I don't think you really fit those scrawny jeans and shirts anymore.”  
 Danny giggled a bit, he had forgotten he left some clothes here, back in high school when Vlad’s workouts would leave the boy in a pool of sweat. “Man, I tossed out most of my old clothes the last time I moved, guess I forgot the ones I left here.”  
 Vlad looked over at the younger halfa’s plate, he was finally working on his second burger, when Vlad grabbed the bowl of sauteed potato wedges and string beans, “Here, finish it up”, he said as he poured the last few pieces onto the young man’s plate, before standing up to place the empty bowl in the sink. Danny was just finishing the last of his burger. Vlad opened the freezer to check, he was pretty sure there was at least one serving of his homemade vanilla ice cream. He often made it when he felt lonely, because it reminded him of the summer when he taught Daniel how to make vanilla extract. And it was a memory he was very fond of.  
 It was a several months after Daniel had seen his greenhouse, the boy was back home for winter break. So Vlad sent a text, and a few hours later the younger halfa was knocking on the front door, wrapped up in a thick warm scarf. “Ahh, Daniel Glad you could make it”, he chimed, as the older halfa led him into the kitchen where he had prepared everything. While Daniel way away in college, Vlad had been curing the vanilla pods from the summer. Everything was set on the island countertop, in the middle of the kitchen. There was a bottle of rum, along with a few empty narrow bottles, and several dark brown, dried vanilla pods. “Make sure to wash your hands, and grab the short knife in the block.”, Vlad instructed. Daniel did as he was told and the elder taught him how to slice the pods, placing a few in each empty bottle. They poured a few ounces of rum and water until all the pods were completely submerged. Danny wrote the labels for each bottle, and Vlad placed them in a small plastic container to be placed in a back shelf.  
 “So, how long will this take?”, the boy questioned.  
 Vlad had just put them away in the top shelf of the cabinet, “Well, they get better with age, you can try some if your decide to come back for spring break, if not it will be more than ready by summer.” Danny wasn’t sure if his parents could afford to bring him back again for spring break, so he may just have to wait till summer. The anticipation would kill him once the semester began.  
 Vlad made his way back to the center island, pouring them both a small cup of rum. “You’re 21 now, if I’m correct”, sliding the dark liquor towards Danny.  
 “Yeah, but I don’t really drink.”, he admitted.  
 Vlad gave him a once over, “I’m not asking you to finish the bottle with me. It’s a toast to a job well done, Little badger.”, he said as the elder held his glass towards the boy, waiting. Danny brought his glass up to meet the other a light chime resonated in the air, as both parties took their shot.  
 “Hey Vlad, you’re going to melt everything in there if you hold the door open like that.”, Danny teased from the kitchen sink. Flustered Vlad immediately shut the door to the freezer, to glare at the younger halfa, who was washing soap off the last of the dishes. Unaware just how long he had been daydreaming in the freezer. “So, you didn’t want to grab anything in the freezer, Frootloop?”, danny smirked.  
 Vlad let out a small one of his pastry curses, “Butter biscuits”, only to open the door once more to grab a tupperware of ice cream, and placing it on the counter, “I’ve got a rum raisin, if you like.”, he offered, but you’re grabbing the bowls. Danny shrugged, but retrieved two small bowls from the cabinet, along with a couple spoons. Vlad made his way to his liquor cabinet, and brought out a half full bottle of rum and two small glasses. Vlad began to pour out two shots, “For the special occasion”, he offered.  
 “Nah, to new beginnings”, Danny replied, holding up his glass.  
 “To new beginnings”, confirmed the other, as the stood around the counter, enjoying dessert and sharing a few drink. They continued to talk about the move and Danny’s future plans, enjoying each other’s company for the night. Eventually Vlad would drive him home, but for now he would cherish this time spent.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is left vague, I didn't want to decide what field Danny graduated in. Yes, Vlad attended his graduation, and knew Danny has been back in town.  
> Vlad did not go off the deep end into the crazy villain, and he is not so butt hurt and bitter in this story. *Perhaps, I can tie in more details through flashbacks, or something, I haven't decided on that yet, and it would be impacted by the decision to have this as a part of Second Chance's AU. When I decide what to do, I'll update the summary and make sure everything lines up. Until then enjoy it as is.  
> There will hopefully be more tidbits of how to's in the future chapters. I love doing these projects so its fun to incorporate them.  
> Anyway this is only my second work, ever, and I do it mostly for fun, so please treat me well.  
> YES, I will be posting Second Chance, but only after I edit it. After re-reading it, I'm not as pleased with the first few chapters. So I'm going to work on polishing it up a bit.


End file.
